Forever Lost
by Smile Like You Mean It x
Summary: Torchwood . The Torchwood team fight to save a strange woman, one with many secrets. Can she help Jack? Will they get her back? JackIanto pairing, cause Torchwood's nothing without them. So, please read n review! [Rated for swearing]
1. Sunday Morning

**Ok, here goes. This story follows the Torchwood team as they fight to save a strange woman, and find out where she came from. I can't write summaries.. **

**Well, review please. D**

* * *

Ianto awoke with sunlight streaming through a small gap in his curtains. The light fell onto the face of the man lying beside him, highlighting the small stresses years of Torchwood work had left on him. He didn't look human. He looked like something much more, something Ianto couldn't quite place. Human, yes, but with a suggestion of god about him. As if he had witnessed the dawn of the universe, but also the final sunset, before the whole of existence plunged into darkness Ianto reached out his hand, and ran a finger down Jack's cheek, taking in his sheer beauty, a wonderful, terrible beauty. Jack's eyes flipped open, and a smile spread slowly across his face.

"Morning" he whispered, half-closing his eyes to block out the bright sunlight.

Ianto just stared at Jack, wondering when he had last felt like this. He wasn't even sure what this was - love, or infactuation, but, truthfully, he didn't care. Jack was here, now, and that was all that counted. He could have spent the whole day just looking at Jack, taking him all in. However, the tranquillity of the moment was shattered, when Jack's mobile went off. It was a dance track, one Jack had played over and over again when it first came out, and had never stopped liking. However, it was not an appropiate song for first thing on a Sunday morning.

"You gonna get that?" Ianto pressed Jack, reaching over for the phone, and handing it to Jack. Jack frowned.

"It's Owen, must be about work. Um.. will I answer it now?"

Ianto smiled. "I won't make a sound," he promised.

Instead, he shifted round, and looked out the window. The sun was blinding, causing him to shut his eyes tight. And, as if it had been waking for an opportunity, memories of past sunny day's spent with Lisa came flooding back to him, all at once, overpowering him. The day they went on the London Eye, that time they had sat outside on the grass and ate a whole tub of ice cream, that day she...

Ianto's eyes opened suddenly. No, he couldn't remember, not now. He had moved on. He still loved Lisa, would always love her, but he had Jack now. Memories were but a distraction.

"Oi, Ianto." Jack's voice came floating from what seemed miles away. He looked up and saw him standing in the bathroom, half dressed, staring intently at Ianto. "Get ready. We've gotta work. And wear that new suit, the black one. God, you look good in that."

Ianto smiled, and, albeit half-heartedly, pulled himself from the bed to get ready.

Work. It always came first where Jack was concered.

* * *

She knew something was wrong the minute she had got into the ship. She could just feel it, gut instinct. But she said nothing, chosing to risk a minor problem during flight rather than passing up her first opportunity to fly a solo mission. She had the regular T.A. uniform on, her khaki trousers, black boots, a black vest top and a khaki jacket over it. Her wavy, sunset-red hair was pulled back out her face, which itself was streaked with brown and green paint. They trusted her, knew she was up to the job. 

It was simple, really. Standard assasination from the air. She'd been sniping since she was eight, and flying since she was ten. Now, twenty four years and three days, she was almost the perfect assassin. Save that gut instinct thing. She'd refused more missions than any other Agent, and they were growing annoyed with her, back at head quarters. So she chose to ignore her instinct, please the bosses, get the mission down.

Now, flying through the darkness, the ship malfunctioning, she knew she had made the wrong decision. She didn't panic, she went through every protocol. Emergency power, down. Connections with base, down. Oxygen, down. Even the parachute function seemed to have jammed.

"Shit. Shit shit shit."

She began to talk to herself, force herself to remain calm, and just as her breathing was about to escalate, she was thrown from the darkness. The light momentarily blinded her. By the time her sight returned to her, she was fifty feet from the ground. The landscape was unfamiliar, just a slope of green hills, jumpled about at random. She barely took anything in, before the ship slammed into the ground, throwing her through the windscreen, into the unfamiliar air, before landing about ten metres away. She heard a crack, felt a blinding pain like she had never experienced before in her life, before she was claimed by something, crawling through the darkness.

* * *


	2. Crawling Darkness

The team struggled against the hurricane-like wind, eyes half shut against the blinding sunlight, towards the crash site. The SUV was meant to be able to cross any terrain, but today it had decided to be stubborn, refusing to budge more than fifty metres from the site.

That car has a mind of its own, Ianto silently remarked.

The call had came in an hour ago. They should have been here sooner, but they were held up by Gwen, who had turned off her phone and looked remotely shocked when they drove to her flat to pick her up. She grumbled something, retreated to her flat, came out ten minutes later, then went and sat in the back of the car. She hadn't said anything since, only sighing loudly when the SUV suddenly stopped. Jack silently glared at her, but she just looked away.

The site was a vision of chaos. Some kind of plane (most likely military, thought Ianto, noting the basic camouflage) had crashed head on into the ground. For a second, they couldn't see the pilot, but as they approached the plane, something small, all green and black and red, came into view. The pilot.

Ianto heard Jack swear silently, before he began running toward the casualty. The others followed his lead.

The sight they saw was so grotesque that Gwen had to look away. A young woman, early twenties, was lying in an awkard position, her leg bent out of place, and her body streaked with blood and mud. Her hair, an orange-red colour, stuck to her face, and she had a large gash across her forehead. Blood was trickling down her face, and it almost looked as though she was weeping blood. Her clothes, regulation military uniform by the looks of it, were ripped. Ianto honestly thought that she was dead. She'd obviously been thrown from the ship when it crashed. No seatbelts in military planes, then.

"Gwen, Tosh, go check out her ship. Owen, how's her condition?"

"She's alive. God knows how. Look at this, she's bleeding internally, broken her leg, a couple of ribs, that cut on her forehead looks really deep, but her heart's beating and she's breathing. Um... She's a fighter. But we need to get her to a hospital, and quickly. Get her in the SUV now, and go. She's strong, yeah, but she won't last much longer." Owen stared at Jack, waiting for his decision. If they drove her to the hospital, questions would be asked. One's they couldn't answer yet.

"Is there nothing _we _can do for her? I'd prefer it was us who dealt with her when she wakes up. Not the hospital."

Ianto stared at Jack. He obviously knew something about this woman, but he wasn't telling. Owen looked severly pissed off.

"If we don't get her to hospital, she won't even wake up. Jack, she's just a woman, human, from bloody EARTH, working for the military." Owen continued to argue with Jack, even as they gently lifted the body onto a stretcher Tosh had brought over. Ianto gingerly took her wrist, looking for her pulse. _There_. He could feel it, weak, but still there. Two second's later, however, it stopped. Suddenly, like the SUV had when the plane came into view. No warning.

Shit, thought Ianto. "Owen, her heart's stopped."

Owen glared at him, as though it was his fault. He checked her pulse, and on realising Ianto was right, practically dropped the stretcher on the ground, kneeled down and started banging on her chest. "Ianto, check her breathing," Owen ordered. He obeyed, quickly, silently. "Shit! She's not. Beathing. She's not."

Owen glared at him. "Jack's not the only one who can give the kiss of life, you know." He felt the woman's wrist. "Heart beating. Thank god."

Ianto bent her head back, and opened her mouth slightly. He breathed in, placed his lips onto hers, and breathed the life back into her. It didn't work the first time, so he repeated it. He heard a gasp, opened his eyes, and saw the woman staring up at him. There was panic in her striking blue eyes, confusion... fear. She looked around, at Jack, at Owen, before her eyes closed, and, once again, she was unconsious. He looked up at Jack, who was staring at him. Despite the situation, a smile was almost appearing on his face. It was for Ianto, the smile he used when he couldn't tell Ianto what he really wanted to say.

"Get her in the SUV. She's stable. Take her to the Hub. It's closest, and I have enough equipment to operate on her." Owen sighed. "I'll need Tosh's help though."

They rushed her into the SUV, telling Tosh and Gwen to forget the ship. The woman's life was most important. Ianto got into the front seat next to Jack. His face was troubled, and this only deepened Ianto's fears that this case had more to it than they first thought. Jack caught Ianto staring, and carefully hid his feelings. But it was too late. He knew something. And he better tell us, this time.

* * *

The darkness was calling her, but she refused to go. She wanted so much to live, see another sunrise, share another kiss with Brian, laugh with her friends, kill on my missions... 

For a second, the darkness took her. The whole of creation collapsed away into nothing. Darkness, an eerie silence reigning over. She knew where she was. But she wanted to live.

Then the Earth began to pull her, up towards her life, up until the darknedd faded. She felt someone's lips on hers, and for a moment thought it was Brian. Then she remembered, the crash, the darkness, the pain... oh the pain.

She flipped open her eyes, and the blinding sun entered them, filling her with warmth. She saw a man, staring at her. He'd brought her back. Thankyou, she wanted to shout, but her lips wouldn't move. Her eyes roved around, and she saw to other men, one staring straight into her eyes, the other looking at her bruised, broken body.

Thankyou, she shouted to the empty space around her, before an overwhelming wave of nausia hit her. Her eye's averted back to the first man she'd saw. He looked at her, willing her to say something. She tried, she really did.

But darkness took her. Not the darkness of before, more like the darkness of a dream of a cold, sharp night. Her mind emptied, and she succumbed to it, leaving the pain behind her.

The sun stopped shining, and her body froze.


	3. Drinks and Destruction

**Right, before I start I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!! You are the best. Anyway, you didn't click on here to "listen" to me rambling on, so let chapter three... comence! (Sorry it took so long, been doing prelims ..)

* * *

**

Ianto handed Jack a mug of steaming hot coffee. Wordlessly, Jack accepted it, without even deflecting his eyes from the operating table Owen and Tosh were currently blocking from sight. In any other circumstances, Ianto would have felt slightly hurt, but he understood. Well, a little. Jack was worried about this strange young woman. But the thing that was bothering Ianto was the fact that Jack doesn't worry about strangers. He worries about his friends, his employees. And possibly his family, if he had any left. Jack worries about people he knows, or people he is responsible for. Ianto wondered which applied to the girl. He'd refused to take her to hospital, saying he'd rather Torchwood dealt with her on her awakening.

Dealt with. Like a file, a set of figures needing to be put away in a big grey cabinet and forgot about. Jack's words would sound almost inhuman to most. Almost. But when Jack has something on his mind, he is not responsible for his words or for his actions. Ianto learnt that the hard way. He looked over at Gwen, who was furiously typing away at her desk, searching for this woman's identity. They'd taken a photo of the pilot, rejigged it so she looked unharmed, and scanned it through the database. In ten minutes, the scan would be over. They'd know who she was. Hopefully.

"Sir, Owen and Tosh are both brilliant doctors. They'll save her." Ianto took a shot in the dark - he might've been better keeping silent, but you never know with Jack. Hopefully he will have said something right.

And sure enough, that hint of a smile - albeit slightly subdued - appeared on the edges of his mouth. He glanced at Ianto, then nodded. It was almost a signal, like Jack was saying, 'Yeah, thank you Ianto, now leave me by myself'. Half smiling, Ianto turned away, and silently approached the operating table. He stayed back - Owen warned them not to come nearer than a said distance - and just looked at the pilot. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, which was beeping away at, to Ianto at least, what seeemd to be the normal rate. They'd been operating on her for two hours now. They'd stopped her internal bleeding first, reset some of her broken ribs, and fixed her leg back into place. Right now Owen was stitching up the gash on her forehead.

Ianto sighed, and went back upstairs to sit. He didn't feel like talking, and by the looks of it, everyone else felt the same way. About ten minutes later he heard Owen speaking through his headset.

"Alright, we're done. She's stable. Probably gonna sleep all night, but Jack's gonna look over her. Jack, call me if anything happens. Right, so I'm away home. Gwen and Tosh going for the ship. No-one else can go or we won't fit the bloody thing in the SUV..." Owen's little speech went on a while longer, but Ianto had zoned out. About five minutes later, Owen walked past, nodding a goodbye, followed quickly by a worried looking Gwen, and Tosh.

"Bye Ianto," Gwen smiled, "see you tomorrow." Tosh just waved.

Ianto decided it was probably time for him to head home too. He made his way down to the Hub, as he had left his phone down there, and no doubt the pterodactyl would have eaten it if he left it overnight. He saw it on his desk, but just as he was heading over for it, he heard a loud crash coming from Jack's office.

What the fuck's he done now, Ianto thought. He quickly ran up to Jack's office, only to see him standing over a smashed bottle of something, most likely alcoholic. Jack turned toward him, smiling at the worried look on Ianto's face.

"Fancy a drink?" Jack offered. He pointed toward the liquid that was all over the floor. "Plently more where that came from, you know."

Ianto smiled. "Looks like we're staying here tonight then."

Jack looked at Ianto, his smile fading a little. "Yeah... Spose we are." Then he walked away, presumably to find some more drink. Ianto sighed. It's gonna be a hell of a long night, he silently remarked.

* * *

**Okies... review time!! Heehee. Hope you liked it. More coming soon!**


End file.
